Unforgotten
by crazee-animefwreak
Summary: Syaoran stumbles upon a girl named Sakura who can't remember anything from her past. It seems that he knows what happened to her but can't say it. As memories of the past are regained, past events will rise again and possibly diminish their love...
1. chapter one

A/N: Even though i love ccs, i don't own it. cry This is my first fanfic, so please to be too cruel on me okay? well enjoy my first fanfic: Unforgotten

Unforgotten

Chapter 1

It was raining outside and the streets were entirely empty. The only person on the street was a young boy of about sixteen walking in the rain. He had just finished shopping for groceries and was heading back home.

"Boy, it's really pouring tonight." He says pulling his jacket tighter around him. He walks past a bench when he sees someone on the floor a few feet in front of him. He runs to the figure and sees that it's a girl who had passed out. The boy picks her up and tries to wake her up, but she had totally blacked out. Her body was cold and he knew that if he just left her there, she would die from being out in the cold rain. So he takes off his jacket and puts it on the girl and puts the hood on her, and carries her on his back. Her head now resting on his shoulder, he looks at her face and quietly whispers, "Sakura." Then he tries to walk back to his apartment as fast as he can.

'_Two kids, about seven are running around in a park and stop to sit on a swing. The girl looks at the boy and says to him. "Hey. When we get older, we'll still be friends right?"_

_He looks at her and says, "Of course! Why wouldn't we be?"_

"_So we can still be friends? You won't forget about me then?"_

"_Why would I? Just because I'm a boy doesn't mean that I have a bad memory."_

_She laughs at him and sticks out her pinkie. "You promise? You promise that we'll be friends no matter what okay?"_

_He takes his pinkie and wraps it around hers making a pinkie promise. "I promise."'_

The girl, who had passed out, slowly started to open her eyes. '_It's that dream again…' _She looks around and wonders. '_Where am I?'_

"Hey. You're awake." The boy who had carried her in the rain says as he emerges from the kitchen.

He sees the spooked look on her face and walks over to her asking her if she's okay.

"Who are you? Where am I? And what did you do to me? You had better not taken advantage of me. B-because, I'll tell on you. Y-you pervert!" She yells at him getting up and scurrying out of the bed and trying to reach the door.

"H-hey! You better not go outside! It's really pouring outside!" He says trying to stop her.

He grabs her arm and she starts to struggle her arm out of his grasp, his grasp was too tight so there was no point in trying to resist

"Let go of me!"

"Look! Just hear me out here! I didn't do anything to you! All I did was take you home because I saw you passed out on the street! I didn't do anything to you, I swear!"

She stopped struggling and pulls her arm out of his grasp. "There is no way that I can trust someone I don't know!" She looks at a nearby window and sees her reflection. In her reflection, she realizes that the clothes she's wearing wasn't hers. She has a horrified look on her face again and yells, "YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT!"

A/N: well that's the end of chapter one. i hope you enjoyed it! please review! thanks you guys are the best!


	2. chapter two

A/N: hopefully you guys liked the opening chapter! Poor Syaoran! Being called a pervert! But their names haven't been introduced yet I know. But it's coming! So please keep reading! You guys are the best! Enjoy!

Unforgotten  
Chapter 2

After an hour of loud commotion and things have died down, the boy explains everything to her from a distance, since she was sitting on the other side of the wall acting like the world was going to end.

"So do you believe me now?"

"I guess I can believe you. But if you're lying to me, then I swear, I'll report you!"

They hear a knock on the door and the boy walks to the door and opens it. An old man in his 70's is standing outside in a raincoat. The old man was the landlord of the apartment houses. He says to the boy, "My. What was all the ruckus about?" He sees the girl sitting down looking as if she was about to die in a couple minutes and adds, "Oh. So now you're awake. You're very lucky that this young fellow found you. You would have died in the cold. He's a very nice young man you know. Well, I'll be leaving now. And don't make too much noise. You'll scare everyone away. Don't cause too much trouble or else I'll have to tell you to leave. And you know that I wouldn't like you to go. You're like a son to me and I don't want to have to kick you out. So don't make too much noise, you go that?"

The boy nods his head and says good-bye as the old landlord leaves. He closes the door and the girl says, "I'm sorry. I guess I really can believe you know."

"It's…okay," He says with a sigh. He walks over to the girl and sits right in front of her. His amber eyes looked straight at her. He guessed she was about his age, sixteen. She was really pretty with light brown colored hair that reached her shoulder, and deep purple colored eyes.

'He's just staring at me…' She looks away from him blushing a bit and feeling really awkward that someone would just stare like that. Then she asks, "Is something wrong?"

"No. It's nothing." He gets up and heads into the kitchen and starts stirring the soup he was making before she woke up. Now it was her turn to look at him, and she saw that he had brown hair and amber eyes that any girl could get lost in if looking at them for a long time. She guessed that he was also sixteen.

"Um…thank…you. For helping me. And sorry for any trouble I've done to you," The girl says quietly. Then she adds, "Oh. And sorry for screaming and calling you a pervert."

"It's okay. I guess. So what's your name?"

"My name? It's Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto. What's yours?"

The boy walks over to her carrying a bowl of soup and hands it to her. "It's Syaoran Li. SO, what were you doing in the rain? Did you get lost or something?"

Sakura is silent for a while and then replies quietly, "No."

"Then were you waiting for your family or boyfriend or something? Because I mean if you were, they're pretty much idiots leaving you to wait for them in the rain." Syaoran says gulping down a spoonful of soup.

"Not really. I wasn't waiting for anyone. To tell you the truth, I don't remember my family. In fact, I don't remember anyone from when I was little," she smiles a sad smile, "all I know is my name and that I've lived here for practically all my life. I know what school I go to, but when people come up to me and say 'Hi Sakura! What you've been up to lately?' I just stare at them because I don't remember who they are. My mind goes totally blank on me and I always have to ask them who they are. Then they give me this really strange look as if I was an alien from another planet."

"Sounds tough... So you don't know your family…Did you hit your head on something? Because by the way you acted when we met, I wouldn't blame you if you went and rammed yourself into a wall." Syaoran says in a playful way to try and cheer her up, but then he stops when he sees that he's just making it worse for her. "Sorry. Just trying to cheer you up. Poor effort. I know. So you don't remember anything? Do you think you have amnesia or something?"

"No. I don't think so. I feel fine. But its like, I feel like my head, and every single one of my memories are shrouded in some sort of gray cloud. And this cloud just won't go away. And because it won't go away, I can't seem to remember anyone. But every now and then, I see people and things that I believed happened in the past, in my dreams. But I still can't remember them because after my dream is over, I won't remember the person's name even if I do see them in real life. Sounds silly, I know. You probably don't want to listen to this do you? I don't blame you though, I'm just rambling on about my bad memory and you're probably thinking 'what a nutcase' right?"

"No, I don't really mind. I don't talk to anyone much nowadays."

"Why not?"

"Family issues. That's all."

"I see. But at least you can remember them right."

"I guess so. So you don't remember anyone? Not even one person?"

"I wish I knew even one person from before," she laughs a bit trying to sound cheerful, "But I just can't. No matter how much I try, I just can't remember anyone."

"So, I guess you probably don't remember me then…" Syaoran mumbles to himself.

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing."

There's silence in the room, and the only sound there is is the sound of the clock ticking. Sakura, who was looking down at her bowl of uneaten soup, looks up at Syaoran and says happily, "But there is one person who always tends to appear in my dreams. I have one reoccurring dream where I'm making a promise to a boy. A promise that when we grew up, we'd be friends forever. But I don't remember his name because his name is never mentioned. And usually whenever his name is said, I usually wake up, or I can't hear it. It's a weird dream, but I'm happy to see his face in my dreams. Even though I don't remember him. I'm hoping that he remembers me and that we'll meet each other someday soon."

"I hope so too. For your sake."

"Hm?"

"Maybe you should get some sleep," Syaoran says as he takes his empty bowl and puts it in the sink.

"Okay," Sakura says with a nod. She gets into the blankets on the floor and quickly falls asleep.

A/N: okay! Chapters over! Sorry! Hope you enjoyed it! And poor Sakura! Losing her memory! I feel sorry! Please review and thanks again for reading Unforgotten! I'll update as soon as I can!


	3. chapter three

A/N: Third chappie is up! Thank you EKoolcat369 for telling me my error. I didn't even catch that! Arigatou! And gomenasai for any of you readers who became confused. Well thank you for reading! Now! On to the next chapter! Enjoy!

_What's been happening so far…_

Syaoran found Sakura unconscious in the rain and took her home. She's now at his house and after a bit of commotion, everything has calmed down and Sakura has told Syaoran that she doesn't know anyone or anything from her past! (A/N: very sad…) The chapter ended with her going to sleep after her conversation with Syaoran. Let's see what happens next!

Unforgotten  
Chapter three

The Next Day

Sakura woke up and for a moment, forgot where she was. After a second passed, she remembered. She got up and saw Syaoran. He had fallen asleep against a wall that wasn't very far from where she had fallen asleep. He had fallen asleep without a blanket, so Sakura got up and picked up the blanket she had slept with. She went and gently put the blanket on him, but once the blanket touched him, he immediately woke up.

"Ah…I'm sorry I woke you up," she says apologetically.

"It's…okay," Syaoran says tiredly. He gets up and goes to the bathroom and comes back out. Then he throws a toothbrush towards Sakura. "Here. It's an extra one, so don't think I used it okay? Get yourself cleaned up. Your clothes dried up yesterday. So you can take a shower and change back into your own clothes."

He looks at her and she's looking down at the floor. He waves his hands hysterically and quickly adds, "And don't worry! I won't look or anything. I'll give you all the privacy you like while you're in there okay?"

"Okay."

She gets up and goes to the bathroom to take a shower. After she's done, she gets out to find Syaoran asleep again. She smiles a small smile and finds a piece of paper and paper, and writes a little note. She puts the note right next to his face, so that if he woke up, hopefully he'd see it. Then she quietly opens the door and leaves. Outside of the apartment, she looks up at the window and then walks away.

Syaoran wakes up and hears nothing. _'Where'd she go?' _he wonders. He goes to the bathroom. Empty. So he gets cleaned up and after he finishes, he started to fold up the blankets. That's when the little note fell out. Syaoran picks it up and starts to read it. His eyes widen and he yells "Oh crap!" Next thing he knew he was out the door running outside and around to any place that popped into his mind.

Sakura was walking around and decided to stop at a little park. There, three kids where playing around in the sandbox. She took a seat and watched the three kids play. There where two girls and one boy trying to make a sand castle, but it kept falling. Sakura went over to them and asked them if she could help. The little kids agreed and they all tried to make the castle stand. After ten minutes passed, they got their castle to stand without falling.

"All right we did it!" Cried one of the girls happily. She started jumping happily.

"Yay!" The other two said.

A while later, the kids mom came to pick them up. Sakura got up and watched the kids leave with their mom. But before they left, the girl who had jumped happily waved good-bye to Sakura and yelled, "Thank you for help us build our castle!" Then the girl got inside the car and the family drove away. Sakura went and sat on a swing. She looks at the castle and sees the castle standing there proudly. She smiles and then a flashback pops into her mind…

**Flashback:  
**_'Two girls the age of seven where playing in a sandbox. One the girls was Sakura. The other girl had of black hair and blue eyes. They were trying to make a sandcastle. _

_"Why won't it stay?" asked Sakura._

_"Maybe we're doing it wrong?" Asked the girl with black hair and blue eyes._

_After ten minutes they were about to give up._

"_Argh! We give! We can't do it!" They both yell feeling frustrated. They stand up and Sakura kicks the sand._

_"WHY! WON'T IT STAND UP!" Sakura says kicking the sand again._

_"It's because you're doing it all wrong," a voice says._

_Standing outside the sandbox was a boy with brown hair and amber eyes. He was wearing a green short and a green shirt. He climbs into the sandbox and says, "Can I help?"_

_"Sure go ahead," The girls say._

_They watch as the boy starts to fill a bucket with sand. Then he would put the bucket down and slowly remove it. The sand would be in the shape of the bucket. _

_"There! It won't look like a castle, but it'll do. Right?" He asks after he was done._

_"WOW! We never would have thought of that," The girls say together, "Arigatou!"_

_"No problem!" The boy says shyly and happily._

_After they were done, they sat on the swings and looked at the finished castle. But then, a giant gust blew and the castle started to blow away._

_"Oh no!" Cries the girl with black hair. All of them jump off their swings and start to run to the sandbox, but it was too late. The castle had blown away._

_"The castle…It's gone," Sakura says sadly._

"_It's okay. We can make another one," The boy says._

_They hear a voice and they look to see a woman with short brown hair waving her hand to get the children's attention._

_"Mommy!" The girl yells. "Bye Sakura! It was nice meeting you." She bows to the boy and says, "It was nice meeting you too!" Then she runs off to her mom._

_So Sakura and the boy were all alone. "OH! My name's Sakura Kinomoto!" She says happily and bowing quickly to him._

_"Nice to meet you. My names…"_

**End of Flashback…**

"Sakura?"

A/N: Well that's the end of the chapter! HEHE! I wonder whose that who said her name at the end? Well. To find out who it is! Continue reading! Thank you! To those who have reviewed! Hope you enjoyed it! if there were any mistakes please forgive me. This fanfic came from one of my original drafts and I've changed their names just for this fanfic. So forgive me for any mistakes I've made and for confusing you. R+R


	4. chapter four

A/N: for anyone who read my reviews. I DID NOT review my own story! I was logged on and my sister thought it was her account and went and reviewed my story. So it wasn't me who reviewed my story. It was my sister. Sorry if any one who read it became insulted. Anyways, here's the fourth chapter! Enjoy!

Unforgotten  
Chapter 4

Sakura snaps out of her thoughts and looks around to realize that she's still at the park. She looks in front of her and sees a sixteen-year-old girl smiling at her. The girl had long smooth, shiny black hair, and blue eyes. The girl was wearing a black jacket with a white shirt underneath. She was wearing a white skirt that reached her knees.

"Hi! You probably don't remember me do you?" She asks.

Sakura looks at her for a while and then says, "Sorry. I don't."

"That's okay. Well, to introduce myself, my name's Tomoyo Daidouji. I was one of your friends in kindergarten. But it's okay, that you don't remember me. Don't feel too bad, okay?" She smiles.

Sakura stares at her blankly for a while say, "Nice to meet you Tomoyo." They smile at each other. Then Tomoyo says, "I was going to go home when I saw you. Would you like to come over?"

"Sure! Why not?"

Sakura gets off the swing and Tomoyo claps her hands together and says happily, "Oh! And I'll make you some new outfits if you like!"

Sakura jumps off the swing and says in a worried voice, "Oh no! That's a little much! It'd be really rude for me to go to your house and then you make me a new outfit. And it'd take a lot of time too! I don't want to be a burden for you!"

Tomoyo smiles and giggles a bit. "You wouldn't burden me! I used to make outfits for you all the time. Come on!"

They leave the playground and start walking and away, talking to each other as if Sakura had never forgot Tomoyo.

Meanwhile

Syaoran was running around and bumping into people and apologizing whenever he did. _'Where did she go?' _He sees the park and the little playground with the sandbox. There, inside the sandbox was the castle that Sakura and the little kids had built. (A/N: but he doesn't know that! )

**Flashback…**

_"OH! My name's Sakura Kinomoto!" She bows quickly to him._

_"My name's Syaoran Li. Its nice to meet you."_

_Sakura takes his hand in hers and says, "It's really nice to meet you, Syaoran!" She smiles at him and he blushes._

_"Its nice to meet you too," Syaoran says feeling embarrassed._

_She lets go of his hand and slowly walks over to the sandbox where the castle stood. "It's too bad the castle blew away." She says as she scoops some sand into her hand and then lets it fall._

_"We can make another one if you like?" Syaoran suggests._

_She looks at him for a while and says with a smile, "Sure! Okay!"_

_Together, they build another sandcastle. This time they made it bigger and Sakura went and put some sticks on the top to represent flags. After they finished, they got up and wiped away the sand on their clothes. They take a step back to look at what they've built._

_"I think it looks great!" Syaoran says._

_Sakura nods and says, "I bet Tomoyo would have loved it this time."_

_"Tomoyo?"_

_"Yup! She's the girl that was here earlier."_

_"Oh…"_

_"I'm sure next time, she'll introduce herself."_

_Then Sakura lightly taps Syaoran on the shoulder and says, "Tag! You're it!" And off she runs._

_"Ah...! Hey!" He runs after Sakura.._

_After running around the park, they quit and sit on a swing. Sakura looks at Syaoran and says to him. "Even though we just met, I want to be friends with you okay? When we get older, we'll still be friends right?"_

_He looks at her and says, "Of course! Why wouldn't we be?"_

"_So we can still be friends? You won't forget about me then?"_

"_Why would I? Just because I'm a boy doesn't mean that I have a bad memory."_

_She laughs at him and sticks out her pinkie. "You promise? You promise that we'll be friends no matter what right?"_

_He takes his pinkie and wraps it around hers making a pinkie promise. "I promise. I won't forget about you…"'_

**End of Flashback…**

Syaoran looks at the castle as the wind picks up and blows the castle away. He clenches his hands into a fist and says to himself, "I'll find you Sakura! Even if it takes me all day! I'll find you! There is no way I'm losing you again!" After a while of thinking, and after he's cooled down, he decides to go to Tomoyo's house. "Maybe she can help me find Sakura." And with that, he takes a deep breath and runs to Tomoyo's house.

"You sure you don't mind?" Sakura asks while standing on a stool while Tomoyo sews and stitches some fabric together.

"Of course I don't mind! Now hold still. Alright! Done!" Tomoyo takes two steps back and looks at her creation.

Sakura wasn't wearing anything fancy, but it still looked nice. She was wearing a white tank top with cherry blossoms stitched along the bottom of the shirt. Her skirt was a navy blue color and reached down to the bottom of her knees. And lastly, she wore a black trenchcoat. (A/N: sorry if you think this arrangement is kinda weird. my sense of style is kinda low right now.)

"Well? What do you think?" Asks Tomoyo as Sakura walks towards a really tall mirror.

Sakura looks at herself in the mirror and says, "I love it! You're really something Tomoyo! This outfit is great!"

"I knew you'd love it!"

They both jump as they hear the doorbell ring. "I'll get it." Tomoyo says as she walks out to go open the door. Sakura sits down on a couch and something catches her eyes. On the coffee table is a picture frame that is faced down so that she couldn't see what the picture was.

The doorbell rings again. _'Come on Tomoyo. Be home!'_

The door opens and Tomoyo sees a tired and exhausted looking Syaoran. "Keep doing that and you'll have to pay for breaking down my door. You didn't have to run all the way to my house just to see me. But it was nice of you!" She says in a teasing tone of voice.

"Ha Ha! Very funny. Hey. Can you help me look for someone?"

"If you're looking for Sakura, she's inside."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep!"

Syaoran walks inside and Tomoyo closes the door.

Sakura reaches over to see what the picture is, but right when she touches the frame, Tomoyo comes in and says, "Look who's here!"

Sakura looks and sees Syaoran standing next to Tomoyo with an angry look on his face. _'Oh no! He looks…hehehe…pissed.' _

"I'll leave you two alone," Tomoyo says quickly and hurries out of the room.

There's an awkward and silent feeling in the room. Sakura was staring at the floor and Syaoran was just staring at Sakura.

"I'm...really...sorry." Sakura says slowly.

"SORRY! I ran practically everywhere in Tomeda and all you can say is sorry!" Syaoran explodes angrily, "And what is this?"

He takes the note and puts it on the table. "You just expect me to read this and think that you're totally out of my life? That I'll think 'Oh. She's gone. Too bad.' and then I'm supposed to just go on with my life! I swear you scared me half to death! You could have woken me up and said good-bye! And you didn't have to pull that disappearing act! And with your memory gone where exactly are you going to stay? What if you got hurt?"

"I said I'm sorry!" Sakura yells at him cutting him off. Her hands where clenched into a fist and she was looking down on the floor. Even though Syaoran couldn't see her face, he could tell that she trying really hard not cry. "You don't know anything about me! You don't even know me! So you shouldn't care about me at all!" She looks up at Syaoran with tears falling down her cheeks. "And don't ever talk to me again about my memory being gone! Just because you have yours doesn't mean that you have to insult me!" And with that, she ran right past Syaoran and out of the room. Syaoran, feeling like a total idiot just stands there not knowing what to do.

"You should go after her. You know that don't you?" Tomoyo says standing near the door.

"How much did you hear?"

"I heard everything. You're supposed to help her, not chase her away. I know it was hard on you before. But you've finally found her. You should at least try to help her get her memory back if it's possible."

"You know there isn't a way," Syaoran says to Tomoyo.

"You never know. There's always a way," Tomoyo says walking over to the table and picking up the picture. She turns around to see that Syaoran was gone. She smiles sadly and looks at the picture. In the picture was a fifteen year old Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and a blue haired boy with sapphire eyes smiling happily at the camera. Tomoyo walks over to the window and hugs the picture tightly. "Please. This time. Let them stay together." She whispers with her eyes closed. A tear falling down her cheek.

A/N: Oh my! what's gonna happen next! Apparently Tomoyo knows something that Syaoran knows, but Sakura doesn't. i hope everything turns out okay! well that's the end of this chapter! i hope you've enjoyed it! that Syaoran! you jerk! (:p) again i hope you enjoyed it and please review! To find out what happens next read chapter five of Unforgotten!


	5. chapter five

A/N: Chapter five is up! Hope you enjoy what happens! And thank you to all those who read and reviewed my fanfic.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The story so far:  
Sakura had left Syaoran's apartment and now he's looking all over Tomeda for her! While he's searching, Sakura meets her kindergarten friend, Tomoyo. Sakura is invited over and the two friends have some fun. Syaoran comes over in hopes that Tomoyo will help him in his search for Sakura, only to find out that Sakura is in Tomoyo's house! When Syaoran and Sakura are alone. He snaps at her for leaving and then she runs out of the room in tears. What will happen next? Find out in chapter five of Unforgotten!

Unforgotten  
Chapter 5

' _You imbecile!' _Syaoran curses at himself. Then he turns a corner in hopes of seeing Sakura.

'_That jerk! He's so inconsiderate. And he doesn't care about anyone's feelings at all!'_ Sakura thinks to herself as she slows her pace down. _'But now. I feel like such a baby. Running out like that. I don't even know where I'm going.' _She looks up and feels something wet fall on her face. "It's raining again." _'Great. And now I'm feeling…light-headed.' _

Syaoran looks up at the sky as raindrops fall on Syaoran's face. "It's raining again…" His voice trails off as he sees Sakura standing near a stop sign. She walks off the curb and is about to cross the street. Syaoran runs as fast as he can to her before she decides to run again. Sakura crosses the street slowly and doesn't notice the car coming towards her. Sakura sees the headlights of the car and then hears, "Sakura!"

Sakura closes her eyes not wanting to see what will happen to her. She feels like she's being picked up and then she hears the car zoom by without stopping. She opens her eyes to see that she's still alive and that she's in someone's arms. She looks up and sees that it's Syaoran! She sees his face but then everything around her starts to blur and she passes out letting the cold darkness envelop her.

Sakura woke up and heard Tomoyo and Syaoran talking to each other from outside the door.

"Is she going to be okay?" Tomoyo asks worriedly.

"I think so. She passed out, that's all." Syaoran replies.

"That's good." Tomoyo sighs with relief.

The doorbell rings and Tomoyo walks away to open the door. Syaoran walks into the room and sees that Sakura is lying on the bed awake.

"Hey. You feeling better?" Syaoran asks as he drags a chair over to her bed and sits down.

Sakura doesn't talk to him. She just lies there silently trying to avoid eye contact.

"I guess it's my turn to say sorry. I really am. I shouldn't have yelled at you or said anything about your memories." Syaoran says apologetically.

Sakura turns around to face the wall and pulls the blanket over herself.

"I see you don't want to talk to me. So I'll be going now." Syaoran says standing up. He touches the doorknob when he hears Sakura say very softly, "Arigatou for saving me."

Syaoran smiles and walks out the door and closes the door quietly behind him. Sakura removes the blanket from her head and curls up into a ball. "I'm really sorry for causing so much trouble for you."

Tomoyo comes to Syaoran smiling. Right behind her is a boy with blue hair and sapphire eyes. He's wearing glasses and smiles at Syaoran.

"It's been a while since we last met."

"It's nice seeing you again Eriol," Syaoran says a bit bitterly.

"That's how you address your best friend? You should say my whole name: Eriol Hiiragizawa!" Eriol says in a very annoying tone of voice. Eriol really liked making fun Syaoran because Syaoran would have a funny looking frown on his face. And after what Eriol had said, Syaoran had the face that he was looking for. Together, Tomoyo and Eriol laugh.

"You never change. Do you Syaoran? You just can't take a joke now can you?"

"**And you never seem to grow up!**" Syaoran says angrily.

"Just having some fun. Soooo…I hear Sakura is back. How's life with her?"

"She doesn't remember me. You know that." Syaoran says sadly. "Maybe you're the one who lost your memory." He adds scornfully and glares at Eriol.

"See no sense of humor," Eriol whispers to Tomoyo, who is giggling.

After having his fun at taunting Syaoran, Eriol starts to act more serious. "So I see Sakura and you have been reunited again. And she doesn't remember you." Eriol sighs. "Just like they said would happen."

There's a sad feeling in the air. Tomoyo changes the subject, and, trying to be happy says, "Oh! Eriol. Let me show you around my house." She takes Eriol's hand and leads him down the hall, but then stops and turns around to face Syaoran. "Oh! And Syaoran. You can stay here for tonight if you like. It's getting late and I wouldn't want you to go home right now. Especially after all that's happened tonight. Would you want to stay?"

"Sure." Syaoran says nodding his head.

"Okay. Your room is right on your left two doors down from Sakura's." Tomoyo says dragging Eriol away and chatting happily with him.

Syaoran starts walking to his room but stops at Sakura's door. He's about to open the door, but stops himself and walks to his door and goes inside.

Meanwhile

Eriol and Tomoyo walk outside to Tomoyo's backyard. They both sit on a bench with a sigh.

"You didn't really want to show me your house did you?" Eriol asks.

"Of course I did! But I wanted to ask you…What took you so long?"

"You know how I am, busy as always." He smiles at Tomoyo.

"That's not the answer I was looking for." She smiles back.

"I couldn't do much to help Syaoran and Sakura. I couldn't help them before and I can't help them now. They just won't listen to me."

"It's those elders fault! It's their fault that this is happening to my friends! And the fact that they have to choose Syaoran's future and whom he has to marry just makes me so angry! It's not fair at all!" Tomoyo says angrily.

Eriol takes Tomoyo's hand and holds it. Then he looks at her face and then into her eyes. She just stares at him a bit confused and embarrassed.

"What?" She asks blushing.

"I'm just looking at your beauty that's all. And you shouldn't get too angry. Sakura will get her memory back eventually."

"Yeah, but if she does, then it might happen again. And I don't think Syaoran can handle it again." Tomoyo says sadly.

"I know. He'd probably be crushed. Even worse this time. But we're going to try and help them both as much as we can this time okay?" Eriol says cheerily.

"Right!" Tomoyo smiles and nods. "You know. When you were gone. I really missed you."

"I missed you too."

In Syaoran's room

Syaoran is lying on his bed with a hand covering his eyes. He moves his hands from his face and stands up.

'_I just can't go to sleep.' _Syaoran leaves his room and walks two doors down to Sakura's room. He's about to knock on the door, but then stops. He sighs. _'Just forget it.'_ And then he walks out into the backyard and feels a cool breeze. He sits on a bench and looks up at the stars. _'It's about midnight right now. So I guess everyone's asleep.'_

After sitting down for a while he says to himself, "Ugh! When I think about it. All I do is hurt and make Sakura sad. I think it would have been better if I hadn't seen her again. Especially after what's happened in the past."

Syaoran sits on the bench with his eyes closed. Feeling the nice fall breeze blowing at him. He goes back inside the house and goes to his room. There he sits down on a desk that is positioned near the window. Even though he thought that he wasn't tired, he really was. So, about five minutes later, he fell asleep and had a dream. And that dream was about what had happened two years ago.

A/N: hehehehe. That's where I'm gonna stop. Sorry for all you readers who had to wait so long for such as lame chapter. I don't think it was too good, but I hope you enjoyed reading it anyways . Well. I'm thinking about making the next chapter talk about what happened two years ago in the past. So yes, all will be revealed. Well, almost all. please review and hope you read the next chapter. Until then!


	6. chapter six

**A/N:** well. This is chapter 6 of Unforgotten! Thanks to all the people who has read and reviewed my fanfiction. I am so grateful! ARIGATOU! Well. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh! BTW. Only some things will be revealed. Not all. (Sorry) Syaoran is having a dream after all. So don't hate me if the dream is cut off short.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In the last chapter:** After almost getting hit by a car, Syaoran comes to the rescue. Back at Tomoyo's house there's a big surprise. Eriol came over! Yes! He's back! And Tomoyo is happy. Well, Eriol and Tomoyo know that the elders have something to do with what happened two years ago. And Syaoran falls asleep and has a dream…a dream about what happened two years ago. (**A/N:** again. Not everything will be revealed for he **_is_** having a dream after all and will eventually wake up. So please bear with me if the dream is cut short. And the dream will be written in Italic. So sorry if it's kinda hard to read.)

Unforgotten

Chapter 6

Two years ago… 

_Fourteen year-old Sakura and Syaoran were holding hands happily and sitting on a bench outside in Syaoran's front yard. _

_"Syaoran! Remember how we made a promise that we'd still be friends when we were little?" _

_"Yeah…why do you bring it up?"_

_"No reason!" She smiles._

_"Syaoran! You had a phone call from the elders. They want to see you this instance!" Yells Syaoran's mother, Yelan. _

_"Oh! Can you tell them I'm coming?" Syaoran yells back._

_They see Yelan talk into the phone and then hangs up. She looks at Syaoran and then Sakura, smiling a small smile. "You'd better be going. And Sakura. They want you to go as well."_

_"Me?" Sakura points to herself. _

_Yelan nods her head. _

_Syaoran and Sakura get into the car. 'I wonder why they want me to come?' Sakura thinks to herself._

_"Don't worry. Whatever it is, I'm sure we'll find out. Nothing bad is going to happen." Syaoran says reassuringly. _

_"Right…" Sakura says a bit uneasily. _

The elder's mansion… 

Syaoran and Sakura get out of the car and walk to the door. Before Syaoran can ring the doorbell, the door swings open.

_A butler stands in front of the door and says, "Syaoran Li. The elders are expecting you. As for Miss Kinomoto, you are to stay in the living room until they finish talking."_

_Syaoran turns to Sakura, seeing that she doesn't look okay._

"_You know, it's kinda weird they way they have meetings in the basement." Syaoran says trying to see if he can cheer her up a bit. _

_"Yeah…I guess…" Sakura replies._

_"Are you okay?"_

_Sakura looks at Syaoran in the eyes and says, "Yeah. I'm fine!" She smiles at him._

_"Okay…" Syaoran says a bit confused now. _

_"I'll be okay. I mean I'm just going to sit in the living room so I'll be fine. You should be more worried about yourself. Who knows what they're going to do. I'll see you later." Sakura says smiling again._

_Syaoran smiles back and kisses her on the forehead. Then he heads to the basement. Sakura goes and heads into the living room. _

_Syaoran walks down the dark stairs. He reaches the dimly lit basement because there wasn't much light. The only light in the room came from some lighted candles. Sitting in a row are five old men. The youngest on the left side and the oldest on the right side. _

_"Please. Sit down." One of the elders say._

_Syaoran sits down and looks at the elders. _

_"Syaoran Li. We have been told that you have found someone whom you adore very much."_

_"Yes, sir." _

_"We need to ask you though. Do you love her?"_

_Without hesitation, Syaoran replies happily, "Of course I do! She's the best, most wonderful person I've ever met."_

_The elders look at each other for a while exchanging looks of unhappiness. _

_Syaoran notices this and says, "Why do you ask?"_

_After a while, the elders say, "Forget her."_

_Syaoran not understanding what he just heard replies, "Can you say that again? I think I just heard you say to forget about Sakura."_

_"That's exactly what we said. She is no good. You cannot love a person who is of a lower class than you! You are the leader of the Li clan! The Heir!" The elder in the middle says calmly._

_Another elder says, "She is filth. She'll only disgrace the Li name. She's not worth anything…"_

_"Don't say that!" Syaoran yells outraged. "She's not filth! She's more important than anyone in this world..!"_

_"If you will not forget about her, then we will make sure that she forgets everything about you!" one of the elders yell back. "Look what she's already done to you! Making you disrespect your elders! The ones who trained and watched over you!" _

_"You've never watched over me! Only…" But Syaoran didn't finish, for he heard a scream from above. _

_"SAKURA!" _

_The door of the basement opens and in come two men and in-between them is Sakura, struggling to be released. _

_"Let go of me!"_

_The two men drop her to the floor. Syaoran starts to move to her, but is blocked by one of the men. _

_"Syaoran!" Sakura whispers._

_"What are you going to do to her?" Syaoran questions as he looks towards the elders._

_"Your punishment. Dear boy."_

_One of the men grabs Syaoran while the other grabs Sakura by the wrist. The man holding Syaoran pins him down to the floor as Sakura is put in front of the elders. Sakura looks up into the eyes of the elder in the middle. He puts two fingers to her forehead and looks at Syaoran._

_"You still have the choice. You can forget about her, or she can forget about you."_

_"I'm not going to forget her! Leave her alone! She didn't do anything!" Syaoran yells._

_"So be it!" The elder chants some words under his breath. A glow appears on Sakura's forehead._

_"Syaoran…help me please!" Sakura begs._

_Syaoran can't do anything but stare at the crying Sakura. Then a glow surrounds Sakura then a flash appears making the glow disappear. Sakura sits there for a second then whispers, "I…Love…You…Syao…" and she falls. All five of the elders stand up and start to leave._

_"Sakura!" _

_The man lets go and Syaoran runs to Sakura. He picks her up, and calls her name. _

_"She can't hear you." One of the men laughs._

_Syaoran, outraged, lays Sakura gently and starts to run to the elder who had erased Sakura's memory. He raises his fist only to get socked by the other man who had dragged Sakura to the elders. Syaoran falls down to the floor, starting to lose conscienciouness._

_"Pathetic brat." The man says._

_"Take him home." One of the elders say._

_One of the men picks Syaoran up. Syaoran looks at the lifeless Sakura. 'Sakura.' _

_"I love you too…Sakura…" then he falls unconscious. _

End of dream… 

Syaoran jolts up and looks around remembering that he's in Tomoyo's house. He breathes heavily and realizes that he's sweating. The first thing that pops into his head is…

"Sakura!"

He runs out of his room to Sakura's and opens the door. Only to find, that Sakura wasn't in her room…

* * *

**A/N**: So that's the end of chapter 6! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I hope it wasn't too confusing. I wrote this chapter at 10:00 at night so I was tired. Not too much was revealed but I still hope you enjoyed it. My gosh! Those elders are sooooo messed up aren't they! And what happened to Sakura? She's gone! That's not good! 0o Again, hopefully you guys weren't too confused. Hope you enjoyed this chappie! Please review. To find out what happens next! Tune in to Unforgotten chapter 7! I'll try to update ASAP. Hope to see you soon, ja! 


	7. Chapter seven

**A/N:** chapter 7 is up! Finally, right? Lol. Well. Let's see what happens next. Hope you like this chapter. Though there might not be too much in this chapter… -- Read and review. Arigatou to all you reading! Enjoy! Sorry for any grammatical errors in this chapter, I was trying really hard to update for all of you that I didn't get a chance to go through and recheck everything. Sorry, but please enjoy this chapter anyway.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Summary of last chapter:** oh geez! So to anyone who read the sixth chapter now knows how Sakura lost her memory. Those blasted elders! Erased Sakura's memory after Syaoran refused the elders command to forget about her. After waking up from his dream, Syaoran immediately runs to her room to find out that Sakura isn't there...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unforgotten

Chapter 7

"Sakura?" Syaoran says to himself feeling confused. After looking around her room and knowing for sure that she wasn't in her room, he gets out of her room, walks down the stairway and quickly walks to the front door. (**A/N:** he walks because this isn't his house. It'd be rude if he ran. ) He touches the doorknob when he hears someone's voice.

"She just went out for a walk."

Syaoran turns around to see Eriol standing there. Eriol turns around and starts to head up the stairs again to get back to his room. He stops for a moment to say, "Nothing to worry about, she'll be back in a while. But if you're that worried, you can go, but you'll have to find her because she didn't tell me where she was going. By the way, you make a lot of noise when coming down the stairs."

Syaoran turns his back to Eriol and puts his hand around the door knob again, but let's go of it and walks past Eriol, going back into his room.

Sakura walks around the shopping district alone. It was 5:30 in the morning and all of the stores were closed except for a café. The café had its lights on and a sign that said, "Open 24 hrs a day." Looking up, the café had another sign, the name of the café, LaLa Petite Café. (**A/N:** weird name for a café I know.) Since it was still open, Sakura decided to go inside.

"Hello. Please take a seat." One of the café workers says to Sakura happily as she picks up a menu.

Sakura sits down at a table for one and the worker gives her a menu. "Are you here alone? Okay then, one of our waitresses will attend to you shortly."

Sakura looks at the menu to see if she wants anything.

_'Well. It is morning now. And I am a little hungry.'_

The waitress comes and asks Sakura for her order.

**Back at Tomoyo's house**

Tomoyo and Eriol are standing outside of Tomoyo's room and are talking quietly in the hallway.

"She knows doesn't she?" Tomoyo questions Eriol.

"No. I don't think so. But she knows enough now. At least I think she does."

"Quit talking like that! You only make me more confused than I already am. You're giving me a major headache." Tomoyo says feeling annoyed.

Eriol laughs at Tomoyo. "Sorry. Well. I she did talk to me for a while before she went out for her walk. She said that she had another one of her _dreams_. But she said that this time it was different."  
"Different?"

Eriol nods. "I don't know what her dream was, but she said kind of briefed me on it. She said that it had to do with a park, her, and a boy whose name wasn't mentioned."

Tomoyo puts her hand on her chin and thinks for a while. Then she snaps her fingers saying, "Ah! No way! So she knows that it's Syaoran?

"I guess so. She told me something. But it's kind of hazy now."

"ERIOL!" Tomoyo yells feeling pissed off.

"Sorry. She woke me up at four in the morning. You can't blame me, I was still sleeping." Eriol says trying to defend himself.

Tomoyo massages her head for a while.

"Uh-huh. Sure…I believe you…" Tomoyo turns around to walk back into her room to clean up, but stops when Eriol stops her to say something.

"I don't think she knows everything yet. And she might not ever remember unless Syaoran tries to tell her. But the one thing I know is that she's pretty positive that she's met Syaoran before."

Tomoyo turns around and smiles at Eriol. She walks into her room and closes the door behind her as she goes back to lie down on her bed.

**Flashback**

"_Eriol, can I ask you something?" Sakura asks as she sees Eriol coming out of his room._

"_Sure. What is it?"_

"_Have I met Syaoran before?"_

"_What makes you say that?"_

"_I mean. I know that I don't remember people very well. So I was wondering if I met him before I forgot everything. And because I've always had a dream. It sounds kind of stupid, but the dream is of me and a boy promising to be friends forever. And I've had that dream for a really long time."_

"_That doesn't sound so bad."_

"_Well. I know that I've lost my memories. But I've had this dream for a long time. And whenever I try to remember what the boy's name was, my dream would fade, or I would wake up. But this time. I heard his name." Sakura stops._

"_First of all. You can't just lose your memories. If you lose them. They're not called memories anymore. So you can't just lose them. You just forget them for a while. They're always there no matter what. All you have to do is just search and you'll find it. And besides, if you found out the boy's name, isn't that a good thing? I mean, all you've got to do is find him and ask him about all the things from before you forgot everything."_

_Sakura nods her head slowly, understanding what Eriol meant. _

_Continuing, Eriol asks, "So what was his name?"_

_Sakura hesitates for a while then takes a deep breathe. "His name was Syaoran."_

**End of flashback**

Eriol sighs. "Eventually the elders will find out. And this will probably happen all over again. But in the end, either Sakura or Syaoran will have to get rid of something." Eriol shakes his head and walks down stairs to the kitchen. "Man I'm hungry."

**A/N:** lol. Sorry. I think that last sentence was a weird thing to put in, but I wanted a little humor in this chapter. It was lame I know. And I was kind of hungry at the time, that's why I made my characters want to eat so much. Sorry. You'll have to bear with me okay? Well. I'm planning to leave the chapter here. I know. You're all pretty disappointed aren't you? To have to wait so long only to read a short chapter. Sorry. But please review. What's this that Eriol said about either Sakura or Syaoran having to get rid of something? Oh geez. So complicated. The next chapter might be mainly about Sakura, just maybe, I don't really know yet.

And I'm thinking if I should put Meiling in the story… Tell me what you think, should she be in it or not? Okay, I'll update soon. See you in chapter eight! Ja.


	8. Chapter eight

**A/N:** okay, this is chapter eight of Unforgotten! Thanks for coming back even though it's been so long since I've updated. I've been at a major writers block. Anyway, again, thank you for coming back to read this chapter. I'm thinking about adding Meiling in this story. But she's going to have a really small part in this story. Sorry to any Meiling fans out there!

* * *

Unforgotten

Chapter 8

Sakura had just gotten her order and was slowly eating her little pastry. While she was eating it, the same name kept going through her head…Syaoran.

_'I wonder if i should ask him...' _Sakura ponders as she pops the last bit of her pastry into her mouth.

A waitress with raven black hair and ruby eyes steps to Sakura's table and asks if she would like a refill. Sakura looks up and replies, "No thank you. i was just going to leave."

Seeing the shocked look on the waitress' face, Sakura asks, "Miss, are u alright?"

Again the waitress stares then says, "Sakura? Sakura Kinomoto is that you?"

_'Oh no...'_ Sakura thought, _'Someone else who knows me...but i don't remember who this girl is...what do i do?'_

Nervously, Sakura says, "Yeah...it's me...Sakura Kinomoto..."

Meiling smiles and puts the little pitcher down. "Sorry, i kinda forgot. My name's Meiling Rei. I heard you had amnesia from my cousin."

"Your cousin?" Sakura asks not remembering telling anyone about her condition except Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol.

"Oh you don't know? Or maybe you haven't seem him yet...but my cousin is Syaoran Li."

Dumbstruck, Sakura yells, "Syaoran Li is your cousin!"

"Yep. That's right!" Meiling says smiling. Extending a hand she says, "It's nice meeting you again Sakura."

Sakura shakes Meiling's hand. "Nice to meet you too, although..."

Meiling just smiles, "It's okay. I already know that you don't remember me. But it's okay. I'm sure you'll get your memories back."

"Thanks."

"Oh yeah. Were you leaving?" Meiling asks Sakura for she was halfway standing, halfway sitting.

"Oh yeah. I was. Did you want to come with me? I'm going over to Tomoyo's house and Syaoran is there too." Sakura suggests.

Meiling says, "I'd love to go, but I can't. Still have to finish my shift and stuff. You're staying at Tomoyo's house?" Sakura nods. "Okay. Well, whenever I have the time, I'll be sure to visit. Bye Sakura."

Sakura waves good-bye and walks back to Tomoyo's house.

Tomoyo's house

Everyone was awake now and so they were all in the living room munching on their breakfast when Sakura walked into the house. Everyone looked at her and smiled as Sakura said "Hi."

"Hey Sakura!" Tomoyo said happily. "Sit down and have some breakfast."

Sakura looks at the coffee table and asks as she's sitting down, "Do you always have breakfast in the living room?"

Tomoyo just smiles and laughs a little. "No, but it doesn't hurt to try it once."

Again, everyone was smiling at her.

'_Okay. This is really weird…'_ Sakura thinks to herself.

"Am I missing something?" Sakura asks.

Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran look at her puzzled.

Sakura tilts her head a bit. "Never mind."

"Sakura. You don't know what today is?" Eriol asks.

"No…"

"It's the day when you have to tell us what you have been doing for the past year!" Tomoyo says happily.

"Uh…" Sakura says, not really knowing why everyone was so happy.

"Haha. It's okay Sakura. I really don't know why they're so happy either." Syaoran smiles.

"Well…Come on Sakura, tell us. What have you been doing for the past year?" Tomoyo says.

Sakura looks at Syaoran in a why this all of a sudden? Kind of look. Syaoran just smiles at her. "Don't worry. We're just wondering. That's all."

"Well…" Sakura starts. She tells all three of them everything that she has been doing for the past year. And even things that she didn't know. Like her dreams, her family, and her friends. Then she started to talk about the fact that she had been living in an apartment for the past year until Syaoran found her in the rain.

"No way!" Eriol says, but gets cut off by Tomoyo.

"Are you serious! You've been living in an apartment! You should have told me!" Tomoyo lays her hands on the table. "Okay. From now on, Sakura, you're going to live in my house. Syaoran has already agreed to live here as well!"

"Ah. Wait!" Sakura exclaims suddenly. "But wouldn't it be too much trouble Tomoyo? I mean I still have my apartment, I can just stay there."

"It's no problem at all. I mean I live in this huge house alone. I need some company here. And Eriol and Syaoran are going to live here too! Please Sakura. Please agree to live here with us."

"I say you should. Once Tomoyo gets her mind set, she won't give up." Eriol says laughing a bit while Tomoyo gives him a little blank stare. Syaoran laughs.

"Well…" Sakura starts.

They all look at Sakura awaiting her answer.

"I guess…"

All three of them are silent…

Sakura smiles. "Sure. I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"YAY!" Tomoyo gets up and hugs Sakura. "Alright. The sooner you guys move in, the better. So I say we start packing both of your stuffs." Tomoyo looks at Syaoran and Sakura.

Eriol stands up and says to Syaoran, "Well. I guess we should get a move on. Tomoyo and I will go to Syaoran's apartment and pack everything up, while you and Sakura go to her apartment. How's that sound?"

They all agree and Tomoyo's driver drops Tomoyo and Eriol off at Syaoran's apartment. Then Syaoran and Sakura are dropped off at her apartment…

**

* * *

A/N:** Okay! I'm stopping there…and I don't know why. But I'm just going to. Sorry if this chapter wasn't any good, but I swear. I'll make it up to you guys. And sorry that this chapter took so long to be posted up. Well hope u liked this chapter anyways! and srry if it was confusing... 

hmm...Syaoran and Sakura…at her apartment…wonder what will happen…and what will they find? Maybe they won't find anything…or maybe there lies many forgotten memories…

So please review and read my next chapter! I'll see you in Chapter 9 of Unforgotten! Until then! ♥


	9. Chapter nine

**A/N: **HI! thanks for coming back to chapter 9 of Unforgotten! really appreciate it! well. i don't know if there'll be too many things in this chapter. but then again. i can't tell u guys! haha. well read and review! and srry for any grammatical errors! thanks in advance! And sorry that it took me so long to update. I've been busy with school stuff. But I'm back and so I hope you enjoy the chapter! review when ur done! thanks!

* * *

**Summary of Last Chapter:** in the last chapter, Sakura and Syaoran had agreed to move in with Tomoyo. So now Tomoyo and Eriol are packing up in Syaoran's apartment, while Syaoran and Sakura are dropped off at her apartment. What will they find? Memories? or just socks? (**A/N:** hehe.srry about that. )

* * *

Unforgotten  
Chapter 9

Sakura opens the door and they both walk in together. The room was really neat, but then again, there weren't too many things in the room anyway. The limo driver walks into the apartment with a bunch of boxes.

"Please put the things into the box. When you both are done, tell me and I'll come help you carry them in." The limo driver says.

Sakura and Syaoran nod. "So this is where you live?" Syaoran says while looking around the apartment. Sakura smiles and nods. "You sound impressed."

Syaoran smiles back. After a while, they start to take things out of the bedroom, living room, and kitchen and prepare to put things into boxes.

They open one of the boxes and start to put things in one at a time. While taking Sakura's possessions out of her room, Syaoran bumps into a cabinet and a little white teddy bear falls off the cabinet and gently falls to the floor.

"Ah…" Both Sakura and Syaoran say as they both put down whatever they were holding to take the bear off the floor. They both touch the bear at the same time, but with Sakura's hand under Syaoran's. Blushing, they both move their hands quickly. Sakura picks up the little bear. Syaoran stares at the bear while she picks it up.

'_That bear…maybe it's…'_ Syaoran thinks.

"Syaoran?" Sakura asks.

Syaoran snaps out of his thoughts and looks at Sakura. He smiles at her and says, "It's cute."

"Thanks." Sakura smiles while holding the bear close to her. She sighs.

"Something wrong?"

Sakura looks at him. "Nope. Nothing. Let's finish packing."

They walk to the kitchen and Sakura puts the little bear on the counter. They start taking out dishes and sticking them in a box.

Once they finish packing the dishes, they look around to see if there's anything to pack that would fit into boxes.

"Looks like we got everything right?" Syaoran says.

"Yep!" Sakura smiles.

They sit on the floor surrounded by boxes glad that they had finished packing all the small things. All that was left was the couch, dresser, T.V, computer, and some other things that were too big for boxes. Getting up, Syaoran walks to the counter, picks up the little bear, and hands it to Sakura.

"Thanks." Sakura lays it on her lap.

Syaoran sits down again. After looking at the bear for a couple of seconds, he asks, "How long have you had that bear? It seems pretty close to you."

"It is. Although, I don't remember when I got it. It's just always been there with me." Sakura says fingering the bear's ear.

An awkward silence falls on them, so they don't say anything. Then they jump when the doorbell suddenly rings.

Sakura and Syaoran jump up, off of the floor. They walk to the door and Syaoran turns the knob and opens the door to see Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Hey! Packed everything yet?" Tomoyo asks coming in the room with Eriol behind her.

"Yep!" Sakura says happily.

"Alright. Then let's put all this stuff in the moving truck." Eriol says picking up a box full of blankets.

They all start packing everything into the truck, and pretty soon the apartment was empty.

"We're finally finished." Tomoyo and Sakura say simultaneously.

"You can't be that tired. Syaoran and I did all the heavy lifting." Eriol says smiling.

Tomoyo and Sakura giggle happily. Sakura claps her hands and says, "Well. Since we're all finished, let's go back to Tomoyo's place.

Everyone nods and they start to head out. Sakura is the last one to leave the apartment. She gives the empty room one last smile. She picks up her bear from off the counter and walks out the door locking it and then going to the office to return her key. Then she climbs into the truck with everyone else and they drive off to Tomoyo's house.

The four of them reach Tomoyo's house and get out of the truck. In about an hour or two, they manage to take everything out and put it upstairs in Sakura's room.

"There. We helped this time." Sakura says exhausted. Tomoyo nodding her head in agreement, also exhausted.

Eriol and Syaoran laugh at the two girls. Tomoyo and Sakura just give them glares, but end up laughing too.

"Okay. Well Syaoran. You're things are already in your room. We didn't take anything out because we don't now where you wanted them. So they're still in boxes." Tomoyo says after she had gained her composure.

"Okay. Thanks Tomoyo. Eriol." Syaoran says.

"Hey. How about we go out for dinner?" Sakura suggests. "My treat. As in a way to thank you all for helping me."

Tomoyo and Eriol look at Syaoran. They think about it silently. Sakura then adds, "But if you're all too tired, then I guess we don't have to."

"I think it's a great idea. Besides I'm hungry. I don't think I ate anything all day." Syaoran says.

"Yeah. Us too!" Tomoyo and Eriol say at the same time.

"I guess we should probably shower and then get ready." Tomoyo says as she heads to her room.

They all nod in agreement and walk to their rooms to take a bath and get ready. (**A/N:** they have bathrooms in their rooms.)

Sakura goes into her room and puts her little bear on her drawer. Smiling at it, she then turns away to get her towel and clothes to go take a bath.

Syaoran looks in his room and sees boxes everywhere. Syaoran manages to get across the room and into the bathroom to take a quick shower. After his shower, he comes outside of the bathroom and opens a couple of boxes after getting dressed. On the second box that he opens, the first thing that catches his eye is a little white bear, similar to the one Sakura had. Syaoran takes the bear out of the box and sticks it on his drawer.

"Syaoran! Sakura!" A voice yells from downstairs. "Come on! We're all waiting for you!"

"I'm coming!" Syaoran yells back.

He puts on his jacket and takes one more look at his bear before heading out the door.

Just as Syaoran opens his door, Sakura steps out of her room while putting on a jacket. They both smile at each other closing their doors as they prepare to go downstairs. Without either of them noticing, right before they closed their doors, there was a glimpse of something white standing on both of their drawers.**

* * *

A/N: Alright! Chapter is over! Wow. If this chapter was short, then srry to make u all wait so long.! But i still hope you enjoyed it anyways. Well at the end, it's supposed to represent that both of them have identical bears in their rooms. Haha! If you didn't notice/or had no clue what was my point. But that's it! so hope you enjoyed this chapter. And remember the bears! They're pretty important. XP so thanks again, and review! I'll see you all in chapter ten of Unforgotten! Until next time!**


	10. Chapter ten

**A/N:** yay! chapter ten of Unforgotten. thanks for coming back. i really appreciate it! well yeah, i don't know if there's going to be much...you'll just have to read to find out. hehe. so thanks for coming back. review when ur done. thanks in advance! And gomen for any grammatical errors! _And I'm planning on finishing this fanfic sooner or later. But it's going to end eventually._ So yeah…I might end up rushing things, tho I'll try my best not to!

* * *

Unforgotten

Chapter Ten

After dinner, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol decided to go to a fair because it was near the restaurant where they were eating. The lights of the rides shone brightly in the night sky.

"Wow…this reminds me of the time that we went to the festival when we were younger." Sakura said.

There was an awkward silence between the four of them.

"What did you just say Sakura?" Tomoyo asked to make sure that she heard correctly.

"I mean…that's what I'm just guessing. It can't be right?" Sakura said quickly.

"Well…we did come to a festival when we were younger…" Eriol said slowly.

"Yeah." Syaoran said.

"And since you remembered that…that means that you're gradually remembering things Sakura!" Tomoyo said happily.

"So do you remember anything else?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura thought about it for a while then let out a sigh and shook her head. "No I think that's all that I can remember."

Then Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Eriol all let out a sigh.

"Sorry." Sakura said feeling bad.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. You'll get your memories back eventually." Syaoran said smiling.

Sakura smiled back.

"Hey. Since we're here. We should have some fun." Eriol said.

"I'm with that!" Tomoyo said happily.

Sakura and Syaoran nodded. So they went to the entrance and bought tickets and went into the amusement park.

"So where should we go first?" Sakura asked.

"I vote Ferris wheel!" Tomoyo said happily.

"I'm going with Tomoyo on that one." Eriol said.

"Fine with me." Syaoran said with a shrug.

"Uh…okay. Ferris wheel it is!" Sakura smiled.

After waiting in line, they were able to get into the Ferris wheel. They decided to go in pairs; Tomoyo with Eriol, and Sakura with Syaoran.

Sakura and Syaoran sat down and were quiet. Sakura looked out the window and was amazed at the sight that she saw.

"It's so beautiful!" Sakura said.

"Syaoran looked out the window as well. They were at the top and could see the whole park that was lit up in different colors. Sakura looked down and said to Syaoran, "Everyone looks so tiny."

Syaoran smiled.

Sakura continued to look outside for a little while. Then she turned back to Syaoran.

"Are you okay?"

Syaoran looked at her. "Yeah. I'm fine." Then after a pause, Syaoran asked, "Hey Sakura. Back at the entrance, did you really remember that we came to a festival when we were little?"

"I remember coming to a festival with Tomoyo, Eriol, and that little boy who was always in my dreams." Sakura answered.

"Oh." Syaoran said sounding a bit disappointed that she still referred to him as 'the little boy who was always in her dreams.'

Sakura looked down at her hands that was resting on her lap. "But now that I've stayed with you, Tomoyo, and Eriol, I know now…actually, I've kind of known for a while now, that that little boy that's always in my dreams is you." Sakura looked at Syaoran with a small smile on his face.

Syaoran was taken aback a bit, but then smiled back at Sakura.

Sakura looked out the window again. "I don't know if I'll ever get my memories back. If I do, then I'll be happy. I'm especially happy that I got to meet you again." There was a moment of silence. Sakura turned back to Syaoran and stuck out her pinky finger to him. Syaoran stared at her not really getting what she was getting at.

"But even if I don't get all of my memories back. I want you to pinky promise me that we'll always be friends no matter what happens, okay? So promise me." Sakura said a bit embarrassed.

Syaoran took his pinky and linked it with Sakura's.

"I promise. No matter what." Syaoran said smiling at her.

Sakura was beginning to tear up, when she and Syaoran heard something exploding outside and lights flashed everywhere. They quickly looked out the window and saw fireworks.

"The lights are so pretty." Sakura wowed.

"They're not the only things that are pretty."

Sakura blushed. Then they felt the ride stop suddenly and Sakura fell forward falling on Syaoran.

Blushing even harder, she said, "I'm sorry."

She quickly regained her composure and Syaoran just laughed at her. Then the door opened and Sakura and Syaoran got out of the ride. Tomoyo and Eriol had already gotten off.

"That was so beautiful. I'm glad we got on the Ferris wheel. We got to see the fireworks!" Tomoyo said happily.

"Yeah." Sakura smiled and nodded her head.

The four of them walked around the booths that were selling food or where people were playing games to win prizes.

"Hey I'm going to be right back." Eriol said.

"Where are you going?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm going to get some octopus balls." Eriol said.

"We just ate." Syaoran said.

"So I'm hungry again." Eriol countered back.

Syaoran was going to counter Eriol's counter, when Tomoyo grabbed Eriol's arm and said, "Okay you two stop fighting. I'm going to go with Eriol. Be right back." Tomoyo waved to Sakura and Syaoran.

"I bet she's hungry too." Syaoran said as he looked at them leave.

"Don't say that…though I think you're right." Sakura said laughing. Then Syaoran started laughing as well.

While they waited for Tomoyo and Eriol, the two of them took a walk through the booths of games and souvenirs.

"Hey you two love birds!" Said a vendor motioning to Syaoran and Sakura. The two stopped and looked at the vendor.

"Yeah you two. How about getting your girlfriend a nice souvenir for this great and memorable night?"

Sakura and Syaoran started to laugh and decided to see what the vendor was selling.

"I've got keychains, necklaces, bracelets, rings, you name it, and I might have it." The vendor said laughing at his little joke at the end. "I'll be right back." The vendor said as he served his other customers.

Sakura looked through the necklaces and saw a necklace that had two silver rings as the pendants. Sakura picked it up and was admiring it. Syaoran walked up behind her and saw the necklace.

"That's nice." Syaoran said.

The vendor came back and looked at the necklace Sakura was holding up. "You've got a great choice in jewelry, Miss."  
Sakura smiled and handed back the necklace to the vendor.

"They say that this necklace is meant for lovers. And that if the couple takes one of each of the rings, they'll always be together and manage to pass through any obstacles that may try to interfere with their love. So do you want it?"

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other.

"That's all rig-" Sakura was going to say, but Syaoran cut her off.

"How much is it?" Syaoran asked.

"For you two, I'll give you a discount. And because you two look like a good couple, I'll engrave your names on one ring, and her name on the other, if you like, with no charge at all." The vendor said.

"All right, deal." Syaoran said.

"Wonderful! Okay I need your names so that I can engrave them on the rings."

Syaoran told the vendor and the vendor got to work on the rings.

"Syaoran…you don't have to." Sakura said. "I mean…"

"Don't worry. I'm doing this because we're friends. And he's right. Need something to remember this day." Syaoran said. Then he added, "Besides, if we don't buy something, he'll keep pestering us."

"Syaoran!" Sakura said shocked then laughing with Syaoran laughing with her.

"Here you two are." The vendor gave them two necklaces, one ring on each of the strings. Sakura took the necklaces, while Syaoran paid for them.

Sakura gave Syaoran the ring with his name on it and kept the one with her name on it. Sakura turned around heading in the direction where they were supposed to wait for Tomoyo and Eriol. Syaoran took her hand making Sakura turn back towards Syaoran.

"I'll put it on for you." Syaoran took her necklace and was about to put it on her, when her hand stopped him.

"I was thinking…and…well…could I keep your necklace and you keep mine?" Sakura asked blushing with embarrassment.

Syaoran smiled and took his necklace and put it around Sakura's neck. He was going to put her necklace on when Sakura asked, "Can I?"

He handed her necklace to her and she got on her tiptoes because he was a bit taller than she was. She put the necklace around his neck and when she put her hands down and got off her tiptoes, Syaoran suddenly wrapped his hands around her.

"Syaoran…"

"Sakura…I won't let go…I'm not losing you again…" Syaoran whispered.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked confused.

Syaoran let go of her and just said, "Come on. I bet Tomoyo and Eriol are already back. We should go."

Syaoran started to walk off, but Sakura stood there for a second trying to comprehend what Syaoran had just said.

When Sakura and Syaoran got back, Tomoyo and Eriol were back empty handed.

"Where are the octopus?" Sakura asked.

"We ate them. You guys were gone pretty long." Tomoyo said.

"Sorry." Syaoran said scratching his head a bit.

"Let's head back." Eriol said.

"Yeah." The other three said.

**Meanwhile, back at Tomoyo's house, in Syaoran's room**

Syaoran's cell was on his bed ringing. After a while, the phone switched to voicemail.

"_You've reached Syaoran. I'm not near my cell right now, so please leave your name and number and I'll call you back. Thanks!"_ Said a recording of Syaoran's voice. Then another voice said, "_Please leave your message after the beep._" BEEP!

"Hello Syaoran. This is your mother. I called to see how you were. I'm sorry that it took me so long to call you. I hope your doing well." There was a long pause before Yelan continued. "What I really wanted to call you about was that I received a call from the elders." Another long pause. "And they want to meet with you…and Sakura."

* * *

**A/N:** ahhhhhhH! What's happening! Those elders…oooohhhhh this means trouble! And what 'perfect' timing geez…just leave them alone! Wahhhh…lol. The meeting with the elders…sigh…I don't' know what's going to happen…oh the horror! The drama! So tune in for the next chapter to see what happens next! I'm going to keep quiet, So that's it for now! So this is crazee-animefwreak, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review! I'll see you next time in chapter 11 of Unforgotten. Until then! Ja ne! 


	11. Chapter eleven

**A/N: **Wow…chapter eleven of Unforgotten! Glad u could make it back. I didn't think this fanfic would be this long. Hehe. so yeah…those elders are back…hmm…wonder what will happen? What will Syaoran do? What's going on here? Haha even I don't' know really…makes u worried doesn't it? Hehe. Well lets get started! And don't hate me if something happens and u don't' like it. Don't worry, this will be solved in the end…even if it gets solved in the weirdest way possible…hmm…anyway, lets begin! Enjoy the chapter and excuse grammatical errors. Review when you're done!

* * *

**Summary of last chapter: **Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol spend a night at a festival after dinner. Sakura and Syaoran have some time together where they buy necklaces that tell of two lovers who would never part so long as they have those necklaces they will be able to surpass any obstacles that stand in their way. Hope it helps them out, because Syaoran has just gotten a call from his mother saying that the elders want to talk to him and Sakura! What will Syaoran do?

* * *

Unforgotten

Chapter Eleven

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol entered Tomoyo's mansion, exhausted from the night they had. They all walked into the living room and plopped onto the couch.

"So were did you two run off to when Eriol and I went to get some octopus balls?" Tomoyo asked.

"Nowhere really." Syaoran smiled.

"All we did was look at the booths of the shops and games." Sakura added.

"That's still something then 'nowhere really'." Eriol laughed.

Syaoran glared.

"Kidding." Eriol said simply after seeing Syaoran's glare.

"Hmm…they never change." Tomoyo laughed.

"Anyone hungry?" Syaoran asked.

"Ah. Seems like someone's hungry now." Eriol teased.

"Not funny." Syaoran glared again.

"I feel kinda hungry too actually." Sakura said.

"Alright! What do you feel like eating." Eriol said.

"Sure, make fun of me eh? I bet you're just hungry again." Syaoran said.

"Well kind of. Tomoyo took most of the octopus balls." Eriol poked Tomoyo.

"Hey." Tomoyo giggled. "Anyone up for pizza?" She added trying to change the subject.

"Fine with me." Sakura answered.

"Sure." Syaoran said.

"Alright." Eriol smiled.

"Geez. I don't know where you two put all that food you eat." Syaoran said to himself.

In about fifteen minutes, two boxes of pizzas had arrived at Tomoyo's house.

"Pizza's here!" Sakura yelled walking down the hall.

"Alright! Pizza!" Eriol said.

They all walked outside to the backyard and ate pizza on the porch.

"You know, I think we ought to eat out here more often. It feels great out here." Tomoyo smiled.

"I agree." Sakura said as she took another slice of pizza.

After they finished one box of pizza, they were full and decided to stay outside and look at the sky and talk. About twenty minutes later, they decided to go back inside the house to sleep. So they all headed upstairs and went into their rooms. Sakura and Syaoran stopped at the doors to their rooms.

"Syaoran?"

"Yeah?" Syaoran said as he turned his head to look at Sakura.

"Thanks."

Syaoran smiled. "What for?"

"For…always being there for me even when I didn't know you. But now I do and I remember some things too thanks to you. Oh yeah. And thanks for the necklace as well." Sakura smiled holding the necklace that he had given her at the festival.

"No problem. Glad I could help." Syaoran smiled to Sakura.  
"Well. Good night."

"Good night Sakura."

They both went inside their rooms and closed the door.

He looked at the boxes in his room. _'I've gotta unpack and clear my stuff up. These boxes take up too much space.'_ Syaoran made his way to his bed and plopped onto it. As he landed on the bed, his hand hit his cell phone. He picked it up and noticed that he had a new voicemail. So he called and listened to the message that was on the phone.

"_Hello Syaoran. This is your mother. I called to see how you were. I'm sorry that it took me so long to call you. I hope your doing well." There was a long pause before Yelan continued. "What I really wanted to call you about was that I received a call from the elders." Another long pause. "And they want to meet with you…and Sakura. Give me a call back when you get this message."_

After hearing the message, Syaoran just stared at his phone. Then he pushed a button deleting the message. After hesitating for a while, he sat up and called his mother.

"Hello?" Said a familiar voice on the other line.

"…"

"Syaoran is that you?" Yelan said.

"Yes mother." Syaoran answered.

"I'm glad you called. Although it's late now. I'm guessing you got my message then?"

"I did…" Syaoran paused. "But…"

"You don't want to go do you? At least not with Sakura, correct?" Yelan cut in. "But I think you should go because they're the elders after all. I don't know what they plan to do with Sakura this time, and I don't want anything happening to her."

There was complete silence coming from the other line, so Yelan continued, "I know you're thinking of not going, and that you would try to avoid them no matter what. I don't like what they did to Sakura either. But it's not our decision as to what they do."

"I know that." Syaoran finally said. "I'll tell her."

"Are you sure?" Yelan asked.

"I'm sure." Syaoran replied.

"Get some sleep Syaoran. It's late, so I'll call you again later. Good night."

There was a click and then beeping was heard on the other line. Syaoran canceled the call and fell back onto the bed. He placed his cell phone onto the desk next to his bed.

"Sorry mom…but I don't plan to tell her…"

Thoughts and questions about the elders and Sakura kept Syaoran up most of the night. After a while, Syaoran was finally able to go to sleep.

The sun was shining through Syaoran's window and the light landed on his face. He stirred around a bit and opened his eyes only to quickly shut them again and fall back asleep.

Sakura walked downstairs to see Tomoyo on the couch watching T.V.

"Good morning Tomoyo." Sakura said happily.

"Good morning Sakura." Tomoyo smiled. "You're up pretty early."

"I know. I'm usually the last one up right?" Sakura laughed.

"Well you're not today. Syaoran is." Eriol said as he walked in through the front door.

Sakura turned around. "Good morning Eriol."

"Good morning Sakura." Eriol said.

"So where have you been?" Tomoyo asked.

"Just walking around." Eriol replied.

"Uh-huh…Oh. Good morning Syaoran." Tomoyo said as she saw Syaoran walking down the stairs.

"Good morning everyone." Syaoran said with a yawn.

"Looks like someone stayed up after everyone fell asleep." Eriol said.

Sakura smiled. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Syaoran said waving a hand.

"I'm making breakfast. Anyone want anything in particular?" Sakura asked as she headed into the kitchen.

"Not really." Syaoran said.

"Anything's fine with me." Eriol replied.

"I'll come help." Tomoyo said getting off the couch and heading into the kitchen after Sakura.

Eriol turned to Syaoran and asked, "So what did you do last night that made you so tired today?"

"It's nothing really."

"Was it from your mom?" Eriol asked.

"How did you know?" Syaoran asked.

"Lucky guess." Eriol smiled. "So what was it about?"

Syaoran paused for a while. "Nothing important."

"Uh-huh." Eriol said not buying it.

"Seriously." Syaoran tried to convince him.

"If it was about the elders. What do you plan to tell Sakura?" Eriol said not looking at Syaoran.

'_Ugh. How does he always manage to do that?'_ Syaoran wondered. "It's none of your business."

"So it was about them. Do you plan to go with Sakura?"

"I don't want to. If anything I would rather go myself, but they want Sakura to go with me."

Sakura and Tomoyo had finished making the breakfast and Tomoyo was setting up the table and told Sakura to get the boys. (**A/N:** they make breakfast pretty fast huh?) Sakura walked back to the living room but stopped because she heard Syaoran and Eriol talking and she didn't want to bother them. Sakura was about to head back into the kitchen when she heard Eriol say, "But what if the elders could give Sakura back her memories?"

"There's also the chance that they can't. Or won't." Syaoran mumbled the last part.

"You don't know that for sure." Eriol calmly said.

"Look. I don't plan on telling Sakura."

"You could probably hurt her if you do that. To know something like that and not tell her about it."

Syaoran knew that he would have to tell her and that he didn't want to hurt her in any way. "Fine. I'll tell her..."

"But not yet, right?" Eriol cut in knowing what Syaoran was going to say.

Syaoran nodded. Then he and Eriol heard footsteps in the hall and Syaoran said, "Let's just drop this conversation for now."

Eriol nodded. "Like it never happened."

Sakura came into the living room. "Breakfast is ready."

"That was fast. Alright, I'm starved." Eriol smiled.

The three of them walked into the dining room where Tomoyo had just finished setting the table and sat down to eat. The whole time the four of them were eating and talking, Sakura could only think of what Syaoran and Eriol had been talking about.

'_Elders…hmm…I wonder if they could…'_ Sakura thought but snapped out of it when Syaoran asked if she was feeling well.

"I'm fine." Sakura answered happily.

"Alright."

Sakura had continued eating and talking with Tomoyo and Eriol happily. Syaoran stared at Sakura without anyone noticing.

'_I don't want you getting hurt Sakura…and I really don't want to lose you again.' _

**

* * *

A/N:** alright! And so the chapter ends here. Wow I make my characters eat a lot. Haha. So anyway, was this chapter good? Bad? Aw, I'm really getting lost as to what will happen! So many complications! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! (Even if there wasn't too much in this chapter.) well please review and I'll see you again in chapter twelve of Unforgotten! Bye! 


	12. Chapter twelve

**A/N:** okay crazee-animefwreak here! well this is chapter twelve of Unforgotten and i'm glad you could make it back. review when done, excuse grammatical errors, and don't worry how the story will progress. i've got it all in the bag. but thank you for your concerns! So let's begin! Oh and I'm back in school so it'll be harder for me to update this and my other fanfics. But I'll try updating whenever I get the chance okay? And I might've messed up on Yelan's description, if I did, forgive me…

**Summary of last chapter:** Syaoran got a call from his mom to meet with the elders, but Syaoran has decided that he doesn't want to go. He especially doesn't want to tell Sakura. at least, not yet anyways. but during a conversation between Syaoran and Eriol, Sakura happens to hear on the conversation. Now the elders are on her mind. What will happen next?

Unforgotten

Chapter Twelve

Breakfast was done and while Syaoran and Eriol were in the living room watching T.V and talking, Tomoyo and Sakura cleaned up.

"Hey Tomoyo?" Sakura asked while she dried and handed Tomoyo the dishes.

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering…but who are 'the elders'?" Sakura asked handing Tomoyo a couple of dishes.

"Why do you ask?" Tomoyo's voice sounded like it was trembling a bit.

"It's something I remembered this morning, but I don't really remember who they are." Sakura smiled weakly.

Not looking at Sakura, Tomoyo continued to put the dishes away. "I don't really know that much about them. I guess if you want to know you should probably ask Syaoran. He'd know…"

"That's true…" Sakura sighed. "But can't you just tell me a little bit about them?"

"Well, I guess that they're a part of Syaoran's family. They seem to be the one's who control the actions of the family. I don't know if you remember, but Syaoran is going to be the head of the family. So the elders, they decide whether Syaoran's actions are good or bad…and…"

"I see." Sakura grabbed a couple of dishes and began to help Tomoyo put the dishes away. "By the way, why does Syaoran have to be the head of the family? Isn't it usually the father who is head?"

"Well, Syaoran's farther passed away. And Yelan…well, I guess the elders wanted a male leader and that's why they chose Syaoran." Tomoyo said a bit sadly.

"Sorry to ask, but who's Yelan?" Sakura asked.

They had finished putting away the dishes and were now leaning on the counters.

"Yelan is Syaoran's mom."

"Do you know where she lives?" Sakura asked.

"She lives in Hong Kong, but I think I remember Eriol saying that she's staying here in Tomoeda for awhile, but I don't know where. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious is all." Sakura smiled. "Thanks Tomoyo. Sorry if I was asking too many questions."

Tomoyo shook her head. "Not at all. I think it's good that you're asking questions in order to remember things."

"I think so too. Let's go join the boys shall we?" Sakura asked while smiling.

Tomoyo smiled back, but even though she was smiling, she was bothered by a feeling that something bad was going happen, she just wasn't sure what.

Syaoran was passing down the hall when he saw Sakura putting on her shoes, jacket, scarf, and gloves, getting ready to go outside.

"Hey Sakura. Where are you going in this cold weather?"

"I'm just going out to the grocery store." Smiled Sakura.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura shook her head. "That's alright. It won't take long."

"Are you sure?"

Sakura let out a small laugh. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I haven't forgotten my way around town."

Syaoran smiled. "Alright. Take care of yourself."

"Okay. I'm off." Sakura opened the door and gave a small wave before closing the door. She walked down the steps of the doorway and onto the sidewalk.

"Wow…it really is cold today. Winter's practically here." Sakura smiled.

Sakura was walking when she saw LaLa Petite Café across the street. "I wonder if Meiling's working today?"

So she crossed the street and entered the café and was greeted by a feeling of warmth and coziness. Meiling was making her way to the entrance to serve the customer, but was happy to find that it was Sakura.

"Welcome…Oh. Hi Sakura!" Meiling smiled. "Wait, let me show you to your table."

Sakura sat down and Meiling sat opposite of Sakura. "What brings you here?"

"Just wanted to visit and see if you were working today." Smiled Sakura.

"Lucky you. I just finished my shift and was on the way of changing, until you came in. So how've you been? Oh, wait. Do you want anything?" Meiling asked.

"A cup of tea I guess."

"You got it. I'll be right back." Meiling got up and headed to the back. In a couple of minutes, she came back carrying a tray with a teapot and two little tea cups, along with two slices of strawberry cheesecake. Setting the tray down, Meiling said, "It's on me, so don't worry about it."

"So again, how've you been?" Meiling asked sitting down and pouring Sakura and herself some tea and giving one of the pieces of cheesecake to Sakura.

"I've been fine, I guess."

"Have you remembered anything lately?" Meiling asked taking a bit of her cheesecake.

"A little bit, but not much." Sakura answered.

"I see."

Sakura took a sip of the tea and put the cup down. "Meiling, I remember you saying that you're Syaoran's cousin right?"

"Yep that's right!" Meiling smiled.

"So I'm guessing you know his mother, correct?" Sakura asked.

"Yep, sure do. Auntie Yelan's the best." Meiling smiled even more.

"So then…do you know the elders too?" Sakura asked a bit quietly.

Meiling stopped eating her cheesecake and her smile dropped almost immediately. "Yeah I know them too."

There was a moment of silence before Meiling said, "Why do you ask?"  
Sakura was hesitant. "I was thinking maybe the elders would have any idea of me getting back my memories. And I heard that Syaoran's mother was in town and thought maybe I should ask Syaoran's mother about them."

"What makes you say that?" Meiling asked staring at the cheesecake.

"I heard Syaoran talking about it with Eriol. About how the elders could give me back my memories. Oh, but don't tell them I told you. Because then I would have been eavesdropping."

Meiling tried to smile; "I won't say anything to them. Don't worry. But if you're looking for Auntie Yelan, she's uh…she…went back to Hong Kong last night…"

Sakura looked disappointed. "Did she really?"

Meiling was nodding her head, and stuttering. "Y-yeah…s-seriously. She left yesterday…sorry."

"I see. Well, I should be going then. I'm sorry for bothering you Meiling." Sakura got up and gave a little bow.

Meiling got up and did the same thing as well.

Sakura gave a little wave. "I'll see you later. Bye"

"Bye…" Meiling watched as Sakura exited the café. "Please…please don't let Sakura meet the elders…and please forgive me too Auntie Yelan…but I hope she doesn't meet you either…" She whispered to herself.

Sakura sighed as she walked down the street. "She already went back to Hong Kong. I thought I was so close to getting my memories back…" Sakura had been looking up at the sky and when she looked back down, she had already bumped into someone. Taking a couple steps back, Sakura bowed apologetically.

"I'm really sorry." Sakura looked up to see a tall woman with raven black hair, blue eyes, and pale white skin. _'She's really beautiful…'_

The woman looked at Sakura at first with a shocked expression, and then with a sort of kind and motherly expression. "Sakura…is that really you?"

Sakura was confused. "Um…do I know you?"

The woman didn't seem to have been offended at all. "I'm sorry. I had forgotten about your memory. Please forgive me."

Sakura shook her head. "It's alright…"

The woman smiled. "Still the same as ever. It's nice to meet you again, Sakura. My name is Yelan Li. I'm Syaoran's mother."

**A/N:** End of the chapter. Ooo, Sakura has met Syaoran's mom now…what will happen? Will everything be revealed to Sakura? or will it just be a reunion of friends? You'll just have to find out in the next chapter! Oh, and if anyone gets the feeling like Yelan's a bad guy…she's not… So thank you for reading and reviewing. Thank you so much. I'll see you again in chapter 13 of Unforgotten! Bye!


End file.
